Scan2Go in Japan
Japan is one of the three countries involved in the production of Scan2Go, but the last which will air Scan2Go as South Korea has aired it in 2010 and the Arab World has aired it in 2012. D-rights, which commissioned Scan2Go along with NewBoy from the Arab World, is from Japan as well as the main animation studio Synergy SP, which is known for the animation of several anime from d-rights, including Beyblade, B-Daman, Beywheelz and Beast Saga. One Director and several staff members are as well from Japan. When Scan2Go airs there it will most likely be broadcasted on TV Tokyo on Sunday mornings, when B-Daman and Beast Saga are also broadcasted. Voice Actors Though Japan hasn't aired Scan2Go yet, a full Japanese Dub exists and was even recorded before all other dubs worldwide. The following list includes all known voice actors. History In December 2008, NewBoy from the Arab World and d-rights from Japan, agreed upon to produce a 52-episode anime based on a new toyline aimed mainly at boys. The name was not unveiled by then. This changed in late 2009 when the new series was unveiled as Scan2Go. One year later the Japanese Dub was recorded and a few weeks after the Korean. Japan decided to delay the broadcast, while it was aired in South Korea already in August 2010. The official reasons are unknown, but maybe because of bad experiences with Bakugan (also directed by Mitsuo Hashimoto) which used to be a total flop in Japan and all seasons except the first were not broadcasted in Japan first. But in late 2010 a Japanese-dubbed Scan2Go episode appeared on 4shared which was obviously done by an employee of the recording studio, as exact production notes as the recording date appeared there. This was the first hint that Scan2Go would also air in Japan at one time. In early 2011 it was announced that Scan2Go will be showcased at the TAF 2011, but as this event was cancelled due to the Eathquake in Japan on March 11 of that year, there was no opportunity to promote Scan2Go in Japan. D-rights was at the moment busy with the production of Cross Fight B-Daman, which would finally air in Japan in October 2011. So Scan2Go was broadcasted in European countries and in China during the year 2011. In 2012, Scan2Go was not showcased at the TAF 2012. At that time it was announced that it will air in the United States, in France and later the Arab World, but in Japan there was still no place for an airing of Scan2Go. Beyblade ended its run and was replaced by Beast Saga and B-Daman continued airing. At that time Beywheelz was produced, another series from d-rights which has a Japanese Dub as well. The rest of the Sunday morning schedule was occupied by the Japanese Folktales, the Japan Countdown, Cardfight Vanguard and Gyrozetter. So there was still time to wait. But with the beginning of the year 2013 some indicators occured that Scan2Go will finally air in Japan. Scan2Go was announced to be showcased at the TAF 2013 and also the Japan Times mentioned that Scan2Go has yet to debut in Japan. Studio Comet,which was also involved in the animation, unveiled that the "untitled racing anime" was in fact Scan2Go. Also, the Japanese Folktales, Cardfight Vanguard and Gyrozetter will end their run in September most likely and the Japan Countdown will move to the night schedule, where it once came from. So there is enough space to broadcast Scan2Go and other anime from d-rights there. Category:Broadcast Markets Category:Voice Actors